


MISUNDERSTANDING

by Jumarit



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumarit/pseuds/Jumarit
Summary: This fanfic already has a time of have been published, but I just upload it to Forum Jphip and tumblr, so I decided to do it also on this page for those who prefer AO3 format. Still, you can visit my tumblr or forum jphip to see my other fics even though they are Wmatsui.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic already has a time of have been published, but I just upload it to Forum Jphip and tumblr, so I decided to do it also on this page for those who prefer AO3 format. Still, you can visit my tumblr or forum jphip to see my other fics even though they are Wmatsui.

The little lamp beside her lit the last three algebra exercises, her glasses resting on the tip of her nose, the pencil tapping on the table, maybe that way she could inspire her tired brain and get rid of those ridiculous exercises. What kind of genius does the teacher think we are? She thought with antipathy. She had to spend the whole afternoon from her precious Sunday finishing the math homework, and by six o'clock all she could saw were numbers.

But perhaps her task would have been easier if it weren’t because of the scandalous laughter from the front room. When she finally had a room for herself, she thought she had gotten away from having to deal with her noisy twin sister, but now she verified that it wouldn’t be until she left her home that she could live quietly.

As if her sister's strength wasn’t enough, since noon she had heard someone else’s voice she didn’t knew, another friend, she easily deduced, her sister was what could be defined as someone extroverted and full of friends in every corner, she shared smiles as if her dinner depended on it. But that voice she heard from her sister’s room didn’t match with any other she had heard before.

Her patience already began to reach its limit. She tried by all means to ignore the noise, using her headphones, moving to the living room, and even trying to hide under the table, but she couldn’t concentrate with so much noise and despair took control over her actions. With a steady pace she walked to the door and opened it abruptly, the angry footsteps in the wood floor made it sound as if her feet were made of iron, her breathing was so heavy that she surely looked like a bull running toward the reddish canvas.

Her small feet stood in front of the front door and with determination her fist struck the wood, her hands crossed over her chest and she already had in mind what she would say to her sister as soon as she had her in front, now Miyuki would have to listen. She waited a couple of seconds where her foot moved anxiously, she thought that perhaps she hadn’t hit hard enough for her sister to hear so she raised once again her hand ready to knock down the door if necessary, but before she could to do it, it finally opened and it was not precisely her sister who was behind.

If only a moment ago she had perfectly clear the words in her mind, now she had forgotten even her name and the reason she was there, even the angry had vanished and was replaced by a growing nervousness. In front of her was someone she had definitely never seen before, it would be impossible to forget someone like that. Black hair that almost reached her shoulders, a purely white skin but with her cheeks and lips reddish naturally, her face was perfectly chiseled in every corner making her features perfectly delimited. Although it was not difficult to find someone else taller than her, the other girl took her at least 8 centimeters, thus completing what was a slender figure that you could see was athletic as well.

"You are Miyuki-san's sister right?" A deep voice caressed her ears like the sweetest melody, she knew the stranger had asked her something but her mind chose to concentrate on those deep eyes. How can anyone have such long lashes? "She went down for some drinks, she should not late on coming back." The girl’s lips curved and she could feel clearly how her knees began to wobble as tender dimples adorned her face.

"A-a I" She began to babble inaudible words, all her senses were governed by the hypnotized presence she had in front.

"I'm sorry I couldn’t hear you." The tall girl leaned down a bit and she was not ready to see her face so close, detonating all the blood from the body to her face. She didn’t knew what to do, now it was a citrus smell that attacked "What did you tell me?" She could even feel the mentholated breath hitting her face. She was losing her mind.

"Mayu" She finally heard a familiar voice that was going to save her frantic heart. Turning her face, her sister was walking toward them with two glasses and a jar full of tea. "Do you need anything?" She asked, alternating glances between the tall girl and her.

When she saw her sister, her mind finally decided return to work normally and now remembered why she was there "I'm studying, please do not make so much noise" She asked politely, out of the corner of the eye she could still see the presence of the other girl, and strangely that made her uneasy.

"Fine," Miyuki responded with apathy, interjecting between Mayu and her new friend. The door began to close in front of Mayu, hiding the two figures behind it, but before it closed completely, she could get one last glance at the tall girl, who with a warm smile waved her hand toward her, timidly Mayu couldn’t do more than nodding her head.

Slowly her steps returned to her room, there was not even space in her mind for those math problems anymore, because all she could think about was that mischievous smile. The door closed behind her, and as if it were calling her, her face turned to the mirror at her side. The embarrassment she felt at that moment made her hands cover her face, she could not look more disorganized than at that moment with her hair tied in a loose ponytail and her baggy pajamas, not to mention her gaunt face where the bags under her eyes were the protagonist. 

She could not bear the shame of thinking that it was the image that her sister's new friend had seen, but the least she understood from the whole situation was why she cared so much.

\------------------

"Mom, Jurina will come to dinner tonight." It was the first thing Watanabe Miyuki said as she crossed the entrance, behind her Watanabe Mayu shook the umbrella that had saved them from being totally soaked a moment ago.

For more than a month ago Matsui Jurina began to visit Watanabe's house frequently, more specifically visiting the flirtier of the twins. Usually Mayu couldn’t care less her sister's friendships, after all, she would stop seeing them as soon as her sister gets bored with them, but Matsui Jurina did not seem to be one more person in the pile. With a natural charisma that dazzled anyone who laid eyes on her, Jurina quickly gained everyone’s appreciation, and if you add her breathtaking appearance, you get a deadly combination from which there is no one to be saved.

One thing that Mayu didn’t expected was that Jurina was two years younger, the girl looked mature enough to go unnoticed among those of last year, and not only did her height and appearance not match her age, her mental maturity was also surprising, being able to develop with ease and eloquence in the most serious of the conversations.

“Mayu help me with the stew." Her mother's voice was calling from the kitchen, interrupting the tranquility she found lying on the sofa playing on her Nintendo.

As if her body weighed tons she had to get up from the soft couch, before going to the kitchen, she took a glance at her sister, who were loafing reading a magazine. Mayu wondered internally why it is that she always has to be the one who helps in the chores of the house, just because Miyuki was born a few milliseconds earlier doesn’t mean that Mayu has to be her slave.

The sound of the bell filled the house a few minutes later. "I open it." Miyuki's voice screamed and her struggling footsteps made their way to the entrance, everyone could already tell who it was.

"Put the dishes on dear." Her mother said as she took off her apron. Her mother, like her father, adored Jurina. In such a short time, she had earned their hearts and somehow felt part of the family.

Mayu sighed deeply before crossing the kitchen’s door. Although she always tried to restrain herself, as if it was an instinct her eyes were always stolen by Jurina’s presence, detailing her smile as she greet, the movement of her lips, the gentle swing of her hair as she walk, all of it was simply amusing.

A peculiar thing that Mayu has noticed, is the gallantry of Jurina, greeting always with a hug and kiss on the cheek, even if she had just met a person for the first time as if it were the most natural. Her sister and even her mother were not an exception, but strangely Mayu was the only one she did not greet in this way.

"Hello Mayu-san" Was the only thing she got. Mayu simply couldn’t manage to ignore that detail, and in addition Jurina seemed to feel somewhat uncomfortable around her, and no matter how many laps she gave to the matter, she could not find an explanation.

"Hello." Although Mayu is usually introverted, her sharp response had nothing to do with her nature, but rather with the strange feeling that was lodged in her chest whenever she had Jurina in front, making her feel more timid than usual.

The conversation was brought to the table, Jurina always ended up being the center of attention every night, and it's not like the girl looked for it, it was something that was simply given naturally. That night Mayu finally knew how it is that someone younger for two years became a friend of Miyuki; according to her sister, she met Jurina through another friend who is in the same club as Jurina, but that sixth sense of twins didn’t let Mayu become completely convinced.

"This stew is delicious, Mrs. Watanabe." Jurina was so full of such spontaneity that there was nothing behind her words other than sincerity.

"It was actually Mayu who did it." Surprisingly it was Miyuki who answered from across the table, looking at her with a mischievous look and a playful smile, while Mayu tried to shoot her with her eyes. Miyuki more than anyone knows how much Mayu hates to be the center of attention, and you could tell that her sister had done it on purpose.

"Really?" Jurina made the battle of looks end up by getting Mayu's attention. Jurina was staring at her and only at her, and there it was again the little sickness her heart gain, making it beat hard as if it wanted to escape from her chest, her blood flowed to her cheeks and she could not keep her eyes on Jurina’s.

“Yes." Her voice was so low that she feared Jurina had not heard her, but in a burst of bravery Mayu turned her eyes to the figure that made her so nervous. Her face could not help but express her surprise at seeing the expression on Jurina’s face. A smile she had never seen before curved Jurina’s lips subtly, as if happiness were overflowing and her eyes had a different shine.

"You're really good at cooking." Even her voice sounded different.

A heavy silence settled in the air, Miyuki's eyes as well as her parents' eyes were amused at the tender scene, but soon Miyuki broke up with the little torture that her sister and friend were going through, continuing the conversation, she would have more opportunities to tease them.

___________

It was already around the fourth time she looked at the time on her cell phone, which only gave more points to her growing boredom to see that only three minutes had passed since the last time she checked. The voice of the history teacher continued reading, the woman in her sixties read with a slow rhythm that were almost melodic, soothing voice also accompanied her, everything would be perfect if it was a reading before going to sleep, because the only thing that caused Mayu to feel was the weight of her eyelids increase.

Looking around, she could even see a couple who had lost the battle with sleepiness or boredom, some playing with their cell phone taking advantage of the reduced capacity of the teacher's eyes. Mayu truly wanted to pay attention, if she didn’t do it now, she would have to go home and review the reading once again, but after the sixth time she saw the time she knew she had lost another battle.

Out of the corner of her left eye, silhouettes that passed at great speed caught her attention, turning her face she could see the athletic track in the distance and in it a group that enjoyed their physical education class, despite the remoteness Mayu realized that the class was probably from the younger groups, only young people would run with such emotion, she thought even though she was only two years older.

When she thought she had already observed enough, a figure she would recognize anywhere crossed the field with incredible speed. For that moment none of her senses belonged her anymore, the only thing that their eyes could see was the victorious smile of Jurina that apparently had broken her personal record, her friends messed up a little bit with her hair congratulating Jurina and the joy that came from her eyes reached Mayu even with the distance, Jurina stand out no matter how far or how surrounded she was.

Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe something else, but as if she was calling her, Jurina looked up in her direction and something inside Mayu told her that in fact Jurina was staring at her, for a moment she felt the distance had narrowed and they were face to face, after so many times she had lost herself in Jurina’s eyes she already began to like the tingling in her stomach, but there came a point where she could not control it, much less give it a name.

After a few seconds, Jurina lifted her arm, waving in her direction, confirming that she had indeed discovered Mayu staring at her, making Mayu also notice the whole time she was immersed in the presence of Jurina, quickly her face felt warm and the bell sounded to save her and allow her to run for air.

Before she could prevent it, Mayu could only pay attention to the first-year’s physical education class instead of history, she could easily deduce that the club Jurina belonged to was track and field, but that she didn’t do so well with her aim at basketball, also Mayu discovered that Jurina is too competitive, thing that in fact she found adorable, and that Jurina loves to fool around with friends but most of the times she were a good girl but surprisingly a little shy too. By just seeing her from afar an unconscious smile appeared on Mayu’s lips, now History class had become her favorite time of day.

__________

"Mayu let's go home" Miyuki asked with a pleading tone and a pout as if she were a child, her sister was clearly tired by having to wait for her. Despite the full of friends and extroverted Miyuki is, she is actually something like a larva that loves to be at home as long as she can, going out with her friends only when it is entirely necessary since she prefers to enjoy with them in the calm of her home.

"You can leave without me besides I have things to do" Mayu told her as she finished deciding what book texts to leave, she would need some space in her suitcase.

"Do not be late or Mom will worry" Mayu was not surprised in the least by the ease with which Miyuki agreed to leave without her, but neither she expected more, her sister knew pretty well where was Mayu going and knew that it would take quite a while.

"Thank you for your concern." The sarcasm was obvious in her words.

"I love you!" Miyuki shouted already with one foot out of the room as she throw a kiss and winked at her, causing a small chuckle in Mayu. Mayu sometimes didn’t stand her sister, after all it was her complete opposite, but Miyuki was also like her other half that had separated from her body at birth, Mayu would not know what to do without Miyuki and vice versa.

 

Twenty minutes later and Mayu was already close to her target, or actually what she could call as her favorite place, and it was none other than her favorite manga store, but that store was different from the normal ones. Being somehow hidden from the flashing lights of the city center, being on the contrary subtle and simple on the outside, inside was filled with all the needs that an otaku like her and many more desired. An area to freely read your favorite mangas fitted with poufs, a small space where you could get all the snacks you wanted, even a few arcade games were located in a corner, but far enough so they did not disturb those who read, somehow that store in particular managed to get the last volumes of her favorite manga a few days before the other stores, it was just like a little utopia, and to top it off, the place was not too crowded, or at least not the days she was going and that was the best part of everything, since she could be as geeky as she wished without fearing that someone from the school could see her in her natural state.

Cheerfully Mayu walked with little skips through the entrance, so many times she had gone she now had a kind of ritual. The first thing she did was to play a couple of times to taiko no tatsujin in the arcade to release some of her stress, then went to look for the last chapter of the manga that she would read along with a bag of potatoes and something to drink to finish in the reading area, all with a smile from ear to ear, it was in those moments that she could truly say she was happy.

Her happiness ritual ended when she went to the register to buy the manga and pay for the snacks. Since she was a child, social interactions haven’t been her thing, even though she have managed to get along quite well in school by making some friends, the simple fact of having to ask for the price of something was difficult for her, and having to pay wasn’t any different situation.

With her head down she put the objects she had to pay on the counter, once the cashier took the things to register Mayu took out the money she knew was worth everything and put it in the same place as before. It was almost over, she’ll just have to take the bag with the manga and some sweets and could return home, but this bag was never presented before her eyes.

"I've always wondered why you never look at me when you pay Mayu-san." That voice, that giggle. Her whole body tensed and her gaze rose slowly to register the smiling face that was in front of her, but there was no how deny that it was actually Matsui Jurina who was behind the counter "Hello" She said again when she saw that Mayu didn’t react.

"What are you doing here?" Before realizing her true thoughts slipped away, Jurina was like that presence she could never escape even when she closed her eyes. Realizing her rude question inevitably Mayu felt ashamed, "Aaa l-sorry, I'm just a little surprised"

"Don’t worry. This store belongs to my family, so I usually help a lot" She informed her giving Mayu the things she bought, but Mayu's mind was still busy processing everything.

"Have you attended to me before?" She asked at the thought of the taller girl’s words, no matter how much she searched in her memory, she did not remember having seen Jurina before.

"Of course, but you always looked at another place when you were paying." That made sense and now it was she the one who felt like an idiot. Now what tormented her was to know how long Jurina has been watching her act as a completely weirdo.

"You must think I'm a weirdo," She said timidly, what Jurina thought about her truly mattered.

"Not at all, in fact, you look pretty cute when you're reading your favorite manga and skipping all over the place, it's really fun and beautiful to watch you." Jurina responded instantly, so fast that even she didn’t seem to have had control over her words and just like Mayu, it only took a blink to make her face turn completely red." I-it’s not like I’ve been watching you every time you come, it's just a coincidence" Jurina spoke really fast, so much that she ended up babbling and almost biting her tongue.

There was an awkward silence between them, a silence in which the only thing Mayu could hear or feel were the heavy, frantic beats of her heart, her mind repeating over and over again the voice of Jurina calling her cute as if it was a broken cassette, and that only made the fireworks in her stomach become more hectic.

"Hetalia" Once again, Jurina's voice caught her attention, the tall one was pointing to the contents of her bag. "It's your favorite manga, right?" Her voice was low and Mayu could perfectly see the crimson shade on her cheeks. It was the first time Mayu saw Jurina act so shyly.

"Ah, yes it is" Mayu responded lively, when it comes to her favorite manga there is no barrier that can stop get "I’m a faithful follower"

"I know"

"Sorry?" Mayu had not been able to hear the last thing Jurina said because of her low tone.  
"Th-that I like it too," Answered the young girl getting back her charisma and confidence "In fact, I have some limited objects that my father got me," She said in an arrogant tone but did not leave her comic spark.

"Are you bragging about it?" Surprisingly, Mayu continued with the game, it just felt natural to speak so easily with Jurina.

"Maybe" Jurina looked at her with a sideways smile. "If you want you can go upstairs and see them, I'm sure you'll die when you see a certain Italy’s figure." She said, and despite her determined look, a tinge of insecurity and nervousness adorned her words too.

Mayu thought it for a moment, the offer sounded really tempting, but beyond the limited figures and objects, what knocked out her curiosity was to see Jurina's room, and not only that, she unconsciously wanted to spend more time with her “But you don’t have to attend the store?" She remembered the only problem that apparently Jurina had also forgotten.

"I can close it a little earlier today, after all you're the number one client." Jurina winked at her as she gave one of her dazzling smiles, and there's no way someone can refuse if she does that.

"Ok"

 

Her footsteps took her closer to the end of the stairs, in front of her, the back of Jurina guided her through the corridors of the house, just to see her from behind already made Mayu feel anxious to the point of wanting to bite her nails, but if only she could had focus, she would had noticed the slight tremor in Jurina’s fingers as her hand laid on the knob to open the door.

"Come in"

The first thing that Mayu's senses registered was a pleasant smell of citrus, it was Jurina's smell and it almost put her under a spell for some seconds, the next was her desk and her Queen size bed, the predominant colors were white and black, giving it a serious, organized and neat appearance, something far from what really looked like Jurina, there was nothing that were not perfectly set in place, the only thing that stood out from the place was a large collection of all kinds of anime, but like all the other things, figures, mangas and other items were lined up on a shelf.

"Incredible" The expression on Mayu's face spoke for itself. Her eyes sparkle in amazement as well as the circumference that formed her mouth, there were not only limited objects of Hetalia but all kinds of anime and manga, from the most famous to the least recognized but equally good "Where did you get all these things?" She wanted to satisfy her curiosity, there were figures she had not even seen before.

"My father has many friends in the industry." Jurina’s eyes never ceased to follow every move that Mayu made, even the slightest gesture seemed fascinating for her brown eyes. Soon Jurina realized a small flaw in her plans. She had acted so impulsively that she had forgotten to think about what they were supposed to do or even talk about.

"It's an awesome collection." Mayu tried to fill the silence with a couple of comments, while continuing to see the same figure for the third time to prevent the awkwardness to increased.

In her rush to break the ice, Jurina forced herself to think fast about anything they could talk about, but once again she realized that hurrying was not a good idea. "And ... how is doing Miyuki?" Seeing the strangeness with which Mayu's expression answered, Jurina just wanted to be able to slap herself right there and now, just when she had finally armed herself with courage to speak to Mayu, she had to talk about her twin sister.

Mayu took a few seconds to respond, the last thing she expected was for Miyuki to be brought into the conversation, and somehow she was feeling a bit disillusioned. "Fine... I guess, though I think she should try a little harder in her studies" Her enthusiasm had faded, so much so that it was easy enough for Jurina to notice.

Jurina knew she couldn’tt let things go that way, she just depended on that moment to direct things where she wanted or all her hopes would be lost, so she took a big breath of air filling her lungs with brave to say what she really thought "In fact" Her voice came out a little louder than she expected, causing Mayu to make a small jump in her place and turn her full attention to the taller girl "I-I I've always wanted to talk to you, but I get nervous and I end up ruining it, so please do not misunderstand me" Despite the immense urge to run away because of the embarrassment, Jurina stood firm in her place, looking at Mayu directly at the eyes.

Mayu saw herself diving into a deep brown that stared at her with determination, so much that it made her knees trembled, but even so she could see small drops of fear. The only thing that brought her back from her reverie were those words that stirred everything inside her, and Jurina’s eyes demanded an answer. "I wanted to talk to you too" She did not know when she had stopped measuring her words, but now the only thing she wanted was to be completely sincere. "I tend to be very sharp and distant, so it was difficult for me to approach, but I would like to know more about you"

In a flash, the girl who looked like a ferocious wolf, turned into a small puppy wagging its tail in joy, Jurina’s smile appeased the discomfort and somehow signed a new agreement between both "I'm so relief" Jurina let out all the air she was holding all this time, and a new tingle was what was attacking her whole body.

The atmosphere between them felt lighter, now that she thought about it, Mayu realized how silly she had been all this time that she didn’t even had accept that it was what she wanted, and that only a small conversation with Jurina was necessary to make everything clear, undeniably Jurina was catching her attention and she will no longer limit her desire "I must say, your room is something different than I expected" Now she will let her thoughts out as they were.

Jurina laughed a little at what Mayu said "I’ve been told that often, and I bet you a lunch that you didn’t even expected I could be an otaku." Mayu's expression betrayed her completely "Now you owe me a lunch"

"Sorry, it's just that you don’t give the impression"

"Don’t worry it's not a big deal. Lots of things you think don’t coincide with reality" Jurina threw herself on her bed, her body felt lighter now that she had taken the weight off one of those wishes she had for some time "Do you want to see a movie? I have a lot of blue rays" There were still a lot of things she wanted to talk about with Mayu, and somehow she was afraid her excitement would come out through her pores and be noticed by Mayu.

"Of course." As soon as the words left her tongue the ringing of her cellphone vibrating in her pocket made her think twice about her response, and actually seeing the time before answering could already predict what her sister would shout at her through the phone.

"You'd better be here in less than fifteen minutes" Miyuki's dark voice seemed to threaten her from the other side of the line sending shivers all over her body, Miyuki might be the most feared monster when she got angry. Without saying anything else the call hung.

"Your family?" Jurina asked once Mayu saw her with an apologetic gaze which said everything.

"Yes ... I didn’t realize it was so late" Mayu confirmed the bad thoughts of Jurina "I have to go now" She conclude taking her things with clear reluctance, she really wish she could stay longer.

"Let me walk you home" Jurina rose from the bed and stood between Mayu and the door.

"It's not necessary, it's too late your parents would be worried too" Before accepting Mayu though it twice.

"It's not a big deal, please just let me do it" Jurina's pleading eyes made it impossible to keep up with her decision, and the truth is Mayu also wished she could talk some more time with Jurina.

"If you insist so much"

 

The way home was the most pleasant she had had in a long time, Mayu felt they both knew the whole life. Jurina could make her enjoy the simplest conversation as is talking about her favorite color, doing the most boring the most interesting, making her even think she could sit for hours and hours just listening Jurina talk. Mayu didn’t even feel the need to force herself to find any topic of conversation, the words flowing out of her throat naturally and effortlessly, as if Jurina dragged her out from her comfort zone and she must admit that she liked it.

In the distance Mayu could already see the facade of her house, and somehow a kind of disappointment attacked her out of nowhere, causing that without realizing it her steps were relented a little but enough so that it was noticed, which Mayu did not realized, was that in fact, Jurina had done just the same thing almost as if they had agreed.

But at some point they had to arrive and now the only thing missing was the farewell. A little hesitating Mayu turned her body to by face to face with Jurina "Thank you very much for bringing me home" Mayu tried to put her best smile, but feared that only had a strange smirk, to her luck the illuminated face of Jurina told her that she had done it enough well "Even though it was short, I had a lot of fun"

Jurina's smile increased even more, for some reason she broke her gaze for a second by turning her head to one side with her pursed lips, trying to appease the stupid smile that stretched her lips because of the overwhelming happiness. Mayu almost dared to say that she came to see a hint of relief in Jurina's eyes before she closed them. "I also had a lot of fun," Said Jurina, turning her gaze on Mayu's eyes. "If you want em ... you can go again, there are still several things I want to show you"

Mayu felt startled as she heard Jurina's words, until that moment she thought it had been boring for the younger girl to spend that time with her, but it was just the opposite and now she invited her to spend more time together "Sure, I'd love to" She thank the fact that tonight her words were in perfect coordination with her true thoughts.

"Great" Jurina expressed without being able to contain her joy "See you" She said goodbye before resuming her way back, repeatedly looking back and waving at Mayu until she turned in a corner.

Mayu stared at her until the last moment, trying to understand why that strange sensation was lodged in her chest and curved her lips without her permission.

"I'm home." She raised her voice a little as she took off her shoes in the doorway, but she had not even finished her sentence when a shadow of someone else stood right in front of her, and she only needed the smell of the other’s sweet perfume to know who it was

"Mayu-chan ... why do you like to make your sister worry?" Miyuki's voice was sweet and high-pitched it was almost bordering on the childish limit, but Mayu knew that it was just that most dangerous tone of all, and much more when she is wearing that mischievous smile that hides the real devil.

"I'm so sorry, it will not happen again" Surprisingly Miyuki was the most protective within the two, without adding that sometimes she gets even a little jealous with Mayu, that was perhaps the only quality of older sister Miyuki had, even if it was only for a few microseconds.

Miyuki's eyes narrowed in mistrust. "That's what you said last time," She complained as she followed Mayu's footsteps to the kitchen.

"That happened too long ago" After taking a glass of water, Mayu headed toward her room.

"And it seems you didn’t learn anything" Miyuki continued the persecution, but began to notice something strange in Mayu’ behavior, usually by that point her sister would have been irritated with her, but Mayu didn’t looked irritated at all, on the contrary, her relaxed expression told Miyuki that her words were not even reaching her. "Remember when-"

"Miyuki," Mayu interrupted when she was already in front of her room and she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I understood, I promise it will not happen again." Mayu smiled, and was not doing it forced.

Immediately, Miyuki's brow furrowed and her body leaned forward until she was inches from Mayu's face, inspecting every corner carefully. "Your cheeks are pinker, you smell a different fragrance, your breathing is more rhythmic, the heat of your body increased a little and I would say that your eyes are shining a little more, and although I didn’t think it was possible, you certainly look prettier than when I leaved you in school" Said Miyuki in a blink after inspected Mayu from top to bottom, ending by looking her in the eyes again, but the look Miyuki had now was completely suggestive and malicious. "Who were you with Mayu-chan?" She asked curiously with a subtle smile.

All the blood rushed to Mayu’s face, she almost felt that her sister could read her thoughts "You-you're crazy" Mayu refused to confess anything.

Miyuki walked away from Mayu, smiling from ear to ear. "Maybe I’m crazy, but remember I'm your other half and you can’t hide anything from me Mayu-chan” Miyuki said triumphantly, then entered her room, leaving Mayu completely paralyzed.


	2. CHAPTER 2

The bell which indicated the recess reached her ears as if it were the song of the angels. Mayu already felt she was fainting in mathematics class, the only thing that she wanted at that moment was to eat something and thus perhaps her moods went up, there was still missing the other half of the day before she could return home, the only thing that comforted her was that the following class was arts, a class she really enjoyed.

She was already standing with one foot out of the room with her best friend Kashiwagi Yuki, seeing her funny reactions to the slightest situation made her day a little bit more bearable.

"Watanabe-san" The young teacher's vigorous voice made her steps stop when she was about to escape from the temporary jail. Slowly leaning her body back, praying to all the gods she knew that it was not what she was thinking, but even Yuki was already looking at her pitifully.

"You called me sensei"

"Please help me to carry these documents to the teachers' lounge." From the other side of the door Yuki looked at her with a funny look, laughing at her friend's misery and heading her way to the cafeteria after waving her hand to Mayu.

Mayu refrained herself from give a heavy sigh, now she had already lost time from her precious recess "Yes sensei" She had no choice but to say.

Five minutes later and she felt she was doing some kind of training to enter the circus, because the amount of somersault and level of balance she had to use to prevent the pile of papers fall was worth of a spectacle. Mayu had no idea why it is that from all the girls, the teacher had to choose the shortest and least athletic of all to carry such amount of documents.

Luckily she managed to take the papers to the teachers' lounge on the second floor without any hitch. Somehow Mayu were able to open the sliding door with her feet, she still could not get used to enter at the teacher’s lounge no matter how many times she have already been there, the place was as if she entered to another world apart.

"I can’t believe you guys did that again." The first thing Mayu heard was a scolding voice from one of the teachers, but she couldn’t see the teacher nor the students she was scolding because of the pile of papers, but neither Mayu intend to interfere in others problems. "I could expect something like this from Sae and Yuria, but no you" Continued the teacher but Mayu decided to ignore it, the faster she left the better.

"Oshima-sensei, where should I place this"

"On that little table next to you is fine." As she was told she put the papers where she was asked, now she’ll just bowed and could accelerate her steps towards the cafeteria, hopefully there’ll still be left some of her favorite bread.

"Thank you Watanabe-san," the teacher said after her bow.

Mayu turned on her way to the exit, but at that moment she noticed a strong gaze up on her, only by mere intuition she dare to turned her face a little to the place where the scolding came from, her steps stopped when those eyes that were already looking at her belonged to none other than Jurina.

The athletic girl was accompanied by two others, all three were in their physical education uniforms, but the detail that Mayu supposed they were being scolded for, was because the three girls were wet from head to toe, and at the teacher's desk were about five water guns, and not any kind, if not of those that with a single shot could already give you a bath.

The sight was somehow graceful but more than anything captivating, small drops of water rocked on the tip of Jurina's hair, her wet shirt clung a little on her body revealing her definite torso, her skin gleaming because of the reflection of the sun on the scraps of water on her skin, and to top it off, she smiled mischievously as if she were proud of the little mischief she was involved in.

"Is Matsui-san listening to me?" The teacher's stern voice caused Jurina to put her eyes back on her, but that smile still didn’t leave her lips. Unable to avoid it, Mayu giggled at the sight of the three girls with their bowing heads but it was noticeable that they did not regret anything. After recording the image in her head, Mayu finally left the place.

Mayu walked slowly towards the ladders that would take her to the cafeteria, she still couldn’t let the last scene go, realizing the great influence that Jurina had on her, only by having seen her for that moment and without the need to have shared a word, Mayu already felt like her chest filled with joy. The last few days she repeatedly visited the manga shop of Jurina's parents, staying for hours and hours talking about anything that came to her mind, there were even a couple of occasions in which she directly went to visit Jurina, the time with her never seemed enough and Mayu found herself wishing to stop it.

"Mayu-san" Her mind returned to its place when the exalted voice of that person who was just in her mind called her name. Jurina was breathing agitated, reviling that she had just run up to her and was apparently very fast, it had not done a minute since she was in the teachers' room "There is something I want to ask" Jurina said between gasps.

"Is it so important?" Mayu said as she watched as Jurina tried to catch her breath, causing Mayu to worry, it seemed very urgent.

"It is," Answered Jurina immediately. The taller one climbed the steps that separated her and Mayu, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Mayu had learned that when Jurina is nervous as when she is about to take part in a race, she often closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then puts all her energy into running, and that's just what she was doing now. "Would you like to go with me to the festival? "

Mayu had to analyze every word to be able to believe what she was listening was not imagined. Everything went through her mind but the possibility that Jurina invited her to one of the biggest festivals of the place, indeed, Mayu though that for that moment Jurina would have been already invited by her friends, and Mayu would have to go with Yuki or her parents.

Again, Jurina looked at her like the first time they spoke directly, with the kind of eyes of someone who was not afraid to face her fears face to face and get what she wanted no matter the obstacles. It was such passion that Jurina radiated that Mayu was absorbed for it and the truth is she liked to be reflected in those brown orbs "I would love to" Mayu answered naturally.

 

Sunday had already arrived, and if you ask, for Mayu that was the slowest week of the year. The days had become eternal, and is just that never before she had been so anxious for the arrival of a day, but there was no way to deny she did not stop longing for that Sunday to arrive, and with it also came the first festival of the year to which she would be going with Jurina, and it was especially that last part which didn’t let her sleep. She seemed like a little girl waiting for her birthday.

"Mayu stay still." Her mother asked her for the umpteenth time, but it was impossible to be completely still when you felt your ribs about to break due to the obi that her mother was fixing, and to make the matter worse, Miyuki was putting on makeup and the brush on her cheeks tickled "Just a little more" A last effort and finally everything was perfectly in place.

Her mother and Miyuki looked at her proudly from head to toe. A pale pink Yukata with white and blue details adorned her figure, the Yukata's color matched perfectly with her pale skin and dark hair, which was adorned with a subtle braid on one side. Finally, a little make-up made her already delicate features stand out, making her look like a real doll. Until that moment Mayu’s concern for how she looked was close to zero, but for that particular night she had the desire to look beautiful, and more than anything, she wanted to hear those words from that person.

"You look perfect," the two of them said in unison as they looked at Mayu as if she were a Disney princess. Mayu was not used to take care of her looks, much less to drag attention, but only for that time she would enjoy a little of those two things.

Mayu looked at the time on her watch, it was already a little late and she didn’t want to make Jurina wait "Thank you, I'm going" She took the small bag where she had her cell phone and a few other things. The other two simply followed her down the corridor towards the exit, a kind of nostalgia combined with happiness were reflected in their faces.

"Good luck on your date with Jurina" Mayu heard Miyuki’s mocking voice when she was about to open the door, and her body immediately turned to see her sister who was looking at her with that typical smile of I make a fool but I know all your sins.

"H-how did you knew?" At any moment Mayu had mentioned to anyone she was going to date Jurina.

"I have my contacts." It was Miyuki’s vague response, to which Mayu frowned, perhaps Jurina herself told her. Mayu had forgotten that it was actually with her sister with whom Jurina usually spent more time. But at that moment she did not have time to think about other things, so she simply left the subject and finally opened the door.

"¡And it's not a date!" Mayu scream before realizing, to think of a date with Jurina makes her oddly nervous.

 

Jurina was standing on her tiptoes as far as she could to see her surroundings in search of a single person, but all she found was waves and waves of unknown faces. Even after having thought of one of the less crowded streets to meet, just that day they had to close a road making it the only one left.

But despite this she was not going to be pessimistic. She could not let a small mishap to sour her the night. Jurina had planned everything milimetrically so that the next few hours would be perfect; She had checked the weather was at its best, neither too hot nor too cold, simply at the perfect point and she could not be more grateful to the gods. She then spent many hours in front of the mirror deciding her outfit, Jurina thought of using a Yukata but it would be a little uncomfortable for the games, which she had already studied to make sure she will win a prize for Mayu. Miyuki helped her a lot too, instructed her on everything that Mayu likes, her favorite snacks, attractions and places. Nothing could go wrong, the only thing she needed was perhaps courage, because that night she had thought to finally confess. 

Jurina looked at the time on her cell phone to realize that it was five minutes past the agreed time, thanks to Miyuki's message that told Mayu had already left the house, the only thing that worried her was the amount of people there. Jurina knew Mayu didn’t like crowds and that it even made her very uneasy. Jurina feared that the other girl was having a bad time.

Two minutes later and Jurina already felt the paranoia began to play with her mind. What if something happened to her? It was the only thing she could think of, until that moment she had not dared to move from the place fearing that Mayu could arrive, but the thought of Mayu distressed and frightened almost made Jurina run like crazy looking for her, and it was an almost because what didn’t allowed her to do so was a small tug in the corner of her shirt.

Jurina’s chin almost fell to the floor and she felt her mind went and returned to the moon in a second as her eyes fixed on the figure behind. Shamelessly she allowed herself to observe Mayu from head to toe, reveling in every pinch of the beautiful view in front of her. Jurina had never thought that Mayu could look prettier than she already was, but now she had ran out of words, seeing the shorter girl in a Yukata exceeded all her expectations. Once her eyes reached Mayu's face, Jurina felt her heart about to explode, the other girl could not meet her eyes, a shy expression that almost touched the innocent plus her cheeks flushed, was simply adorable.

"You're beautiful Mayu." Her voice sounded excessively soft, and you could almost feel her fascination. "San, Mayu-san." Jurina corrected herself as soon as she saw Mayu startled, causing all her senses to return in order and her cheeks turned reddish.

"Thank you," Mayu replied in a timid murmur. "Sorry for being late, there were a lot of people and I had a hard time finding you"

"Don’t worry, it was not too much time" Jurina could not stop wishing her brain took perfect pictures, she wanted to record in her memory every moment "Let's go"

Although a long time ago they had already crossed that line where it was awkward to be alone with each other, the air around them felt more different that night. The lights around them were diffused, and the voices and other sounds felt distant, as if everything around them had disappeared and their whole bodies and senses worked only to concentrate on the person they had next to each other.

Jurina was having a hard time keeping her eyes to the front, as they were acting by their own and will steal short peeks to Mayu, whom immediately turned her head to look back, discovering Jurina staring an making her return her gaze to the front, making her feel like an idiot. She had to be thinking of something to say, not looking at Mayu like if she were a creep.

"Look, a target shooting game, you want to try?" Jurina pointed out energetically, now it was presented the first opportunity to look impress Mayu. Jurina will show her skills and get some prize for her. She thought positively and confident.

"Sure." Mayu replied with a smile that hid a hint of doubt, following Jurina to the game "Don’t push yourself too much." Jurina heard a slight murmur coming from Mayu, but she thought she had only imagined it and paid to the guy.

 

"ONE MORE TIME" Jurina demanded for the fourth time in a row, the four times she had tried to crush the small bottle tower had shamefully failed, barely managing to hit the bottle that was at the top, the rest of her shots fell in any other place. Jurina couldn’t leave things like that, she could not let Mayu see something so embarrassing, but after failing once again, there was no way to regain her dignity.

"Can I try?" Mayu asked, so far she had only observed Jurina. Actually, for Mayu it seemed quite adorable that the younger one was trying so hard to win, but Mayu already knew from the beginning Jurina was pretty bad with her aim.

"Go ahead" Jurina did not object at all, at that moment she only wanted the earth to swallow her.

One two and three shots were more than enough for Mayu to completely collapse all targets, she had not missed a single shot, all of them went accurately to the right places, leaving the people who watched, the seller and especially to Jurina completely astonished, no one expected the delicate girl to have so much skills "Miyuki and I play a lot of these things to decide who washes the dishes," Mayu explained to a staggered Jurina while carrying a huge teddy bear.

"That was incredible, we should go to another one" The taller said once she recovered from the surprise, there had to be some game where she could look good in front of Mayu.

One after another and another, each game in which a minimum aim was needed was tried by Jurina, and each of them won the battle without any mercy; while on the other hand, Mayu managed to win them without a greater effort. Now they were sitting on a small bench they found away from the crowd, two portions of Takoyaki in each one's hands, Takoyaki which had to treat Mayu, since without realizing all of Jurina’s money was gone in the games, in which she could only won a small key ring of Purin sanrio, but that strangely was the one with wich more happy Mayu seemed when receiving it.

"Isn’t it good?" Mayu asked with concern when she saw Jurina had barely touched her food, keeping her head down. At the voice of the older, Jurina turned her face a little, everything was going wrong and surely at that moment Mayu should think she was a failure.

"It's delicious," Jurina replied as she took a bite, but there was a clearly hint of reluctance in her voice, which was later confirmed by a long heavy sigh. "I still can’t believe you saw me in such a shameful situation." She finally said looking sideways at Mayu, but Mayu just tilted her head to one side in confusion, throwing more and more arrows at Jurina’s heart which already felt it had reached its limit "I failed spectacularly in all those games" Jurina had to explain .

"I don't know what you mean," Mayu replied. At first Jurina thought she was simply being kind, but couldn’t find any trace of lies in her words. "Because I've been having a lot of fun." Mayu added with a radiant smile from side to side that took away Jurina’s breath.

Jurina just stared at her, as she had been doing for so long when she could only see her from afar, admiring her every day and believing that she could only dream with the day in which she will be so close to her. Mayu was not only beautiful, but also funny though a bit strange, that only made Jurina fall for her even harder and harder, that feeling had become overwhelming and she could not keep it anymore, this time she wouldn’t try to hide it and she would do things right and confessed face to face.

"Mayu" Now she had all her attention, but the more Mayu looked at her with expectation, the more stuck the words were in her throat. Jurina had to stop being a coward and confess once and for all. "There's something I have to tell you." She could hear her heart rumbling loudly in her chest, shouting at her to get out those three words that have been chasing her once and for all.

"What thing?"

"Eeh, y-you, I Like..." She couldn’t, the words just were stuck in her throat and she was already despairing, but just when Jurina thought she could never do it, a small idea came to her mind "I-I have a competition next weekend" If everything went according to how she had imagine it, she might feel confident enough to confess. “I would like you to come and see me, and if I win, please let me tell you something that I have kept since a long time ago"

Mayu watched her in silence for a few seconds as if she wanted to read her thoughts, making Jurina feel she was about to reject her proposal and if that was the case, she wouldn’t have enough strength to confess, "Okay." Mayu answer along with a faint smile.

 

An hour later, and they were both in front of Mayu's house, which despite of having refused to Jurina’s offer on walked her home, the youngest was very insistent. On their way back, Mayu felt that something had changed between both of them, in spite of continue speaking naturally, the tickles in her stomach had become unbearable as if they wanted to say something to her in despair, and if perhaps her hand would touch with one of Jurina’s, her heart seemed to want to escape from her chest.

"See you tomorrow" Jurina said goodbye to her and immediately a feeling of emptiness attacked her, Mayu felt there were still many things she wanted to talk, she wanted to spend more time with Jurina, listen to her laughter and laugh with her occurrences, but not only that, a selfish desire also existed, Mayu wanted Jurina to see her and only her.

"Jurina" An out of nowhere impulse moved her body, the tip of her feet were steeping and her eyes closed, the soft touch of Jurina's cheek hit against her lips with a delicate kiss "Thank you for today" She said, and without giving the opportunity to see Jurina’s reaction she rushed towards her house.

The door slammed shut, her hand still resting on the knob and her back pressed against the wood unable to move, just thinking about what had just happened was enough to make her heart feel as if it were on fire. Someone’s hurried footsteps headed in her direction, Miyuki was the one who came to her with an expression of concern on her face, concern that grew when she saw her sister completely pale and stunned as if she had seen a ghost, seeing her like that Miyuki feared the worst.

"Mayu what happened?" Miyuki asked trying to stay calm, but she had never seen her sister in such a state of shock, and could only think of a person who might have done something to have her like this. "Did Jurina did something?" She had to ask, and if that was the case, Miyuki was already devising a plan that would make Jurina not want to go back to school in days.

When Miyuki mentioned the name of the young girl, Miyuki knew she had hit the nail when the soul seemed to return to Mayu's body. Mayu’s eyes met her sister's, reflecting a combination of fear and happiness, her cheeks turning crimson, her hands covered her mouth and her back slid down the door, Mayu looked as if she had discovered the answer to all of her questions.

"Miyuki ..." After a few seconds she was finally able to speak with a trembling voice "I like Jurina"

Miyuki could not contain her smile and sighed in relief, in the end she was never wrong with Jurina, but the question now was other one. "What are you going to do then?" Miyuki was aware of the whole situation, she knew Jurina’s feelings towards her sister and now that Mayu feel the same her work was almost complete, she just needed to give them a little push.

"I don’t know ... What should I do?" After 17 years, that was the first time Mayu felt that way towards someone, all her feelings were scrambled and she couldn’t distinguish any.

"Yes you know Mayu." Miyuki was aware of her sister's inexperience, and that's why she was happy that she had found someone to give her heart to, knowing that Jurina was more than worth of it.

Mayu stared for a moment at a blank spot, but her eyes widened when she seemed to have found the right answer "Confess ... I must confess"


	3. CHAPTER 3 FINAL

Her feet carried her with determination through the school’s hallways, down the stairs to the first floor where were the first grader’s rooms were, this time she’ll definitely make it, she had to as that Friday was her last chance, tomorrow would be Jurina’s competition and before that happened, Mayu had to confess.

Mayu was very aware of what she had to do. She simply had to stand in front of Jurina, look into her eyes and say I like you, only three words she knew very well, but if she knew them so well, why was it so difficult to say them, what's more, Mayu’s plan failed even from the first step. All the week she’ve been doing mistaken attempts to confess, because every time she was in front of Jurina her legs trembled and her mind went blank. Suddenly Jurina seemed to shine more and just to see her in the distance the butterflies in her stomach made a party and Mayu ended up forgetting her plan when Jurina spoke and Mayu stare at her hypnotized.

But Mayu could not fail any more, since she got up that day all she has had in mind is confessing whatever it takes, and now that the classes were over, she would go and tell Jurina that she would wait until her track and field practice would end and that would be when she could finally confess.

Few people were still in school, only those who have a club walked down the aisles, this helped to keep Mayu's nerves low. If it is rare to see someone from the last grade in the area of the first ones, much more will be when Mayu speaks to Jurina and it cites her after her practice, but at that moment there was nothing that could stop Mayu.

Once in front of the room in which she knew Jurina were, Mayu took a deep breath and filled herself with courage to take the latch of the door in her hands, repeating what she’ll have to say in her head like a mantra. But before that, the voice of that person who had taken possession of her heartbeat made her stop in her tracks.

"I'm telling you. I'll confess tomorrow, no matter what," Jurina said decisively and Mayu could hear another person's laughter.

Mayu was stunned at Jurina's words. Jurina liked someone, and she was going to confess tomorrow, just thinking about that made Mayu's chest contract and a knot lodged in her throat. She knew she shouldn’t listen to that conversation, but her mind had gone blank unable to accept what she heard.

"But if you think about it, basically I already confessed," Added Jurina.

"Well, some people say the third time's the charm," Said someone else's voice.

By that time Mayu's hands were over her mouth drowning a sob that was uncontrollable, her heart hurt, she had never had a chance. The raw truth exploded in her face without any censorship, Jurina had someone else she wanted and that person wasn’t her.

"But that first time doesn’t count" Her friend told her as if she were rebuking her "Besides, weren’t her twin sister helping you?"

Hearing twin sister, Mayu feared the worst. That could not be true, what she was imagining could not be true, and if so it would be too unbearable for her heart; but in spite of their denial, the only twins in the whole school were the Watanabe.

"Something like that, but now I want to do it on my own. I'm going to be in front of her, and I'm going to tell her that all this time I've always liked her, that I can’t bear to keep being just friends and I'll ask her to go out with me" It was noticeable in her voice the love Jurina felt for that person, and it was at that moment that everything collapsed on Mayu and all she could do was to run away from the place.

Jurina liked Miyuki, and she had already confessed to her once and that's how they met. Mayu deduced from what she had just heard. It hurt and hurt so much, because there was no one to blame except herself. She hated not being enough for Jurina, her sister was more charismatic gracefully and even prettier, it was obvious that Jurina was going to fall for her, and something told her that her sister would accept Jurina’s feelings.

The steps of someone running in the corridor caught Jurina’s attention, it was not normal that by that time there would still be people who were not in the club or in the changers. "Did you hear that?" She stopped whatever her friend was saying to try to concentrate on the sound, maybe she was just imagining it, but after concentrating, there was actually someone outside until a moment ago.

"What are you talking about?" Miyazawa Sae asked confusedly, following Jurina with her gaze, who was on her way to the door, but after opening it and looking at both sides, Jurina noticed that there was no one left.

"I thought I listened to somebody" She explained, but surely it was just someone in a hurry, and at the thought of that, Jurina remembered that she was already late for her training "Let's go Sae-chan or we'll have to do ten more laps" Both left the room after taking her stuffs "What were you telling me before?" She asked as they walked.

"How I still can’t believe you got the wrong locker at that time” Sae said as she remembered all that happened with grace, only her friend could live those things.

"Don’t remind me, it was too embarrassing" Jurina just wanted to erase that memory from her mind, but it was from that, that she was able to approach Mayu "I still remember Miyuki-san's face when I clarify the situation and then her laughter"

"You should had paid more attention”

"You can’t blame me. When I asked for Watanabe-san's locker they pointed out Miyuki's instead of Mayu's. I had no idea Mayu had a twins and I was too nervous to look at the details" Jurina defended herself

"From the beginning you shouldn’t had confessed through a letter." Sae continued to reproach her for her mistake, and she had no more reason to go against it, because her friend was right.

"But thanks to that Miyuki-san started to help me to get closer to Mayu" In the end something good came out of everything, and when Miyuki went to kindly reject Jurina, the younger explained that she had the wrong locker and that the letter in fact was for Watanabe Mayu. To Jurina’s surprise, Miyuki informed her that she was Mayu’s twin sister, and without her having to ask, Miyuki offered to help her.

"You'd better confess tomorrow"

"I know, this time I'll tell her face to face and I will not hesitate a bit"

____________

 

"Mayu ... open the door" It was what could be hear from behind the door, but her body refused to move from under the covers, all she wanted was to disappear for a moment, or at least until Jurina’s image smiling next to her sister stopped hurting. Because it was not right for her to feel that way when the happiness of her sister and the person she loved was in game. "You haven’t left your room since last night, please at least tell me what’s going on" The worried voice of her mother asked, but how could Mayu explain that the person she love did not correspond to her feelings because they belonged to Miyuki.

"I just do not feel good" Somehow Mayu found her voice to say, but even in her voice could be feel her dismay.

"Do you feel very bad?" Her mother continued with the questions "Remember today is Jurina-chan's competition." She did not have to remind her, Mayu was very aware of it, and she also knew it was the day Jurina would confess to Miyuki, and remembering that only increased her desire to be swallowed by her bed.

"You can go without me." She managed to say, at that moment if she gets to Jurina’s face, Mayu doubted she could continue suppressing the whirlwind of feelings that tormented her.

"Are you sure? Jurina-chan must be waiting for you to support her" If only her mother knew the damage she causes to Mayu every time she says Jurina’s name.

"Please ... just go"

"You better open the door to the count of ten." Her mother's sweet and kind voice had been replaced by Watanabe Miyuki's angry and dark one, breaking all the barriers that up to that time Mayu had created and dropped her in a sea of affliction "1 ... 2 ... 3 ..." Miyiku counted slowly and calmly, as if she knew she was playing a game that she knew she would win "5 ... you know that I have no problem in knocking down the door if it is necessary right?" Miyuki paused to make a warning that sounded more like a threat to then continue with her count.

From the other side of the door, Mayu's mind was unable to function, at which point her best friend had become the cause of her sadness, but the worst of all is that Mayu couldn’t hate her, she just couldn’t feel the slightest resentment against Miyuki .

"7 ... 8 ..." The numbers resounded in Mayu’s head "9 ..." Her stubbornness came to an end and the door would opened before her eyes, but behind it there wasn’t a smiling Miyuki she had always found, on the contrary, her sister looked at her with great disappointment but above all with anger. But as soon as Miyuki's eyes settled on the image of a disorganized, disheveled and devastated Mayu, it was all replaced by angst and concern. "What happened?" Miyuki's arms quickly wrapped Mayu warmly as her hand stroked Mayu’s back.

Mayu felt so small and helpless that she allowed herself to hide in Miyuki's arms for a moment leaning her forehead on the shoulder of her sister "Miyuki" Her voice was already breaking and she was at the edge of surrender to the tears she's been trying suppress.

"Mmmm?" Miyuki invited her to speak but giving her time.

"She doesn’t like me" It was the first time she said it out loud, and her own words ended up tearing down the last thing left, leaving the way free to a tearful sob "Jurina doesn’t like me" Her hand was clutching of Miyuki's shirt in search of a shelter, because it was still missing the most difficult part of everything "She likes you"

The hand that until a moment ago was comforting her suddenly stopped, the silence that gave Miyuki in answer gave way to a void of confusion in which Miyuki fell in free fall. Miyuki’s brow curved immediately and her mind repeated Mayu's words unable to understand where her sister had gotten that crazy idea. Miyuki took Mayu by the shoulders and gently moved her to see her in the eyes, but Mayu was not playing a joke, in fact, her sadness was so palpable that there was no way she was lying.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Miyuki ask incredulously.

"I heard it from Jurina." Her confusion grew even more. Only a week ago, Jurina had told her that she would confess to Mayu on the day of her competition, not counting the number of minutes she had had to put up with the younger girl talking about her sister as if she were the only person on earth, and is that Miyuki had confirmed that Jurina's eyes only exist to see Mayu. "She said she had already confessed to you, and that she would try one more time today." Mayu continued with her explanation.

Now everything had a little more sense. Miyuki did not know where Mayu had gotten that information and clearly everything was a big misunderstanding, but apparently Mayu didn’t knew that important part. Miyuki's face relaxed as she understood the situation; now the problem lay in how she had to explain the truth to Mayu, but when she thought about it, explaining it meant telling Mayu that Jurina really likes her, and it is not Miyuki's duty to tell her that.

"Did you directly hear Jurina say that she likes me?" By the time, all she could do was convince Mayu to go to the competition and listen to what Jurina had to say, and let Jurina explained the situation “Or did you deduce it from something you over heard?" Mayu has a bad habit of jumping to conclusions, so it was not difficult for Miyuki to imagine how she came to that idea, and apparently Miyuki had hit the nail when she saw Mayu’s disoriented expression.

"It's not necessary to hear it directly, it's quite easy to deduce from what I heard" Mayu defended her idea, now against what Miyuki would have to fight is with the stubbornness of her sister who tends to think herself as a smart-ass.

"Mayu, you can’t always trust your deductions. I can only tell you that you got a very wrong idea of things. Jurina has something to tell you today, right?" Mayu looked away.

"I don’t know if I can even see her in the eyes," Mayu said as she bit her lower lip.

"I ask you to please listen, once you do, I promise that if you want you'll never have to see her again." Mayu was silent, at that moment she was having a battle with herself. A part of her wanted to go see Jurina and tell her everything she felt, but the other refused because of the fear she had to be rejected "Trust me Mayu"

Mayu didn’t understand Miyuki's persistence, and now that her sister had apparently denied what Mayu believed her mind was a mess- She didn’t know what to believe. Mayu just wanted to know the truth. "All right." And there was only one way to know, and it was braving herself and hearing it directly from Jurina, even if it meant a broken heart, she didn’t wanted to regret never having known.

Jurina stretched her limbs as she did the warm-up exercises to one side of the field. Since early in the morning the athletic club from her school has been participating in the regional tournament, being her school one of the most recognized, it was not a surprise they had won each of the races so far. Jurina had been encouraging her friends in each of the races, but she could not let the restlessness that had been chasing her since morning away from her thoughts, and is that no matter how much she searched among the crowd, Mayu wasn’t anywhere.

Jurina try not to overthink things. Maybe she is just late or she’ll be here for my competition, were the ideas with which she tried to comfort herself, but she could not help feeling uneasy. It was only a couple of minutes before her competition started, and all Jurina could do was try to get her concentration on the track and not looking for Mayu in the stands.

"Women's 100 meter competition is about to begin, competitors are being asked to approach the starting line." It was the call their ears were waiting for.

Jurina emptied her mind of everything that might distract her and positioned herself in her lane, but she more than anyone should know that getting Mayu out of her head is impossible. In one last action that was full of both hope and fear, her gaze rose to the great multitude of people, and as if her eyes were being drawn by a magnet and no matter how many people there, there in fron row, her gaze met Mayu's.

Just a small glance and Jurina could already feel the blood flowing through her body became living fire, suddenly her body felt lighter and her legs had more strong. The whistle sounded Jurina’s body shot like a rocket. The race took a couple of flickers, Jurina had not given any chance to the other competitors who grabbed their knees trying to catch their breath, but all Jurina did was to smile openly looking at Mayu, noticing now that she could finally see her from closer that Mayu didn’t express joy as she was waiting for, but her face was off with a sorrow that increased the longer Jurina looked at her, ending only when Mayu turned her back and left the place.

Miyuki, who still that moment Jurina was aware of, gave her the kind of looks that told Jurina that something wasn’t right and then go after Mayu. Everything happened too fast and Jurina was completely confused, but without much thought she ran in search of Mayu.

 

"Mayu" Miyuki chased her sister through the desert corridor, she could still hear the buzz disappearing in the distance "Mayu" Her sister seemed to have deaf ears while walking at great speed but with no apparent course "Stop" Finally Miyuki had no choice but to take her by the arm to make her stop. "What are you doing?" Mayu's hair fell over her face and her breathing was heavy. "Wouldn’t you going to listen to what Jurina has to tell you?"

"I'm sorry" Although Mayu thought she could bear it, the reality is that it only took a smile from Jurina for the courage she had collected to go overboard, being able to only wonder why it is precisely at that moment that Jurina shone more than ever "I don’t know if I can do it"

"Ma-"

"Mayu" A tall and slender figure appeared beside them. Jurina's breathing was hectic and her face filled with concern. Mayu's eyes widened as she found herself so close to Jurina, everything inside her stopped working for an instant. Now there was no way to escape and honestly, she just wanted everything to be over.

"I'll leave you two alone" Miyuki gave one last look to Jurina touching her shoulder slightly giving her a little of courage.

After a long silence Jurina decided to go a little closer to Mayu who remained inert in her place, the atmosphere felt heavier and rather lugubrious. "I could win Mayu" Jurina dared to get rid of the honorific, but not having the slightest reaction from Mayu made her shudder, that didn’t seem like the same Mayu she knew "When I saw you in the grades I felt very happy, and I think that's why I could gave my all" Jurina dared to confess, but once again she got no answer “I feared you weren’t going to come" Her voice trailed off.

"I wasn’t going to" A chill ran over Jurina from head to toe as she heard Mayu's icy response, running out of words but gaining a terrible fear. "After all, you were only using me, weren’t you?" The hostile words coming out of Mayu were incomprehensible to Jurina.

"What do you mean?" Jurina tried to take Mayu's hand but Mayu quickly turned her away, finally looking at Jurina to the eyes. What Jurina found in those deep orbs was not the sweetness and beauty she fell in love with, but a deep pain that was reflected in her tears.

"You like Miyuki and I was there just for you to get close to her" Mayu snapped in a broken voice that ended up running out of strength. Jurina paled, her fingers began to shake and her mind stopped working, unable to understand how Mayu could think that, and the mere fact that she could hurt to Jurina. Did really Mayu thought she was that kind of person?

"Mayu you're wrong-"

"Please don’t try to deny it" A tear rolled down Mayu's cheek, and only that was necessary for Jurina to feel her full strength leave. She had made the person she loved the most cry "I heard you talking to your friend. You once confessed to herand you’ll try to do it once again tonight" Quickly, Jurina’s memories took her to the day before and to those footsteps she heard, finally realizing what was happening.

“So you heard that ..." Jurina’s lips curved and her face expressed her relieved, she would only have to explain the misunderstanding to Mayu and everything would be arranged.

"Don’t make fun of me please," Mayu was saying in a stern voice at the sight of a Jurina smiling.

"Let me explain, the truth is I-" Jurina tried to speak but every time she tried to clarify the situation Mayu stopped her, the mind of Mayu was completely locked in her world, not letting Jurina’s voice cross her barriers "Please listen to me-" Jurina pleaded once more, but Mayu continued to speak as if she were abstracted from reality.

Jurina's patience was reaching its limit as well as her feelings. She had been accumulating her love for Mayu since the first time she saw her at the entrance ceremony, watching her every time she could from afar admiring her beauty, then when Jurina saw her entering to her parents shop Jurina tough it was a work of fate. At first Jurina enjoyed only by seeing Mayu smile at small things, falling in love with her tender reactions when she read her favorite manga. But Jurina was too shy to talk to Mayu, after all Jurina was two years younger and Mayu was so perfect that she felt unreachable. Dominated by her cowardice Jurina ended up confessing through a letter.

And now that she was so close but yet so far away made that everything she had accumulated burst out without any warning. Jurina took a big step forward, her right hand sliding around Mayu's waist, pulling her body closer her while her left hand gently took Mayu by the nape, finally her lips met in a tender but firm kiss in which Mayu put all her feelings, if she could not reach Mayu with words then she’ll do it with her actions.

Jurina was about to ran away realizing what she had done, but Mayu's arms caught her by wrapping around her neck. Mayu was responding the kiss, and she was doing it deep and intense, filling each of the cells of Jurina’s body with life, just like this is how happiness must feel.

Their lips parted but their bodies didn’t, Mayu hid her flushed face on Jurina's neck that embraced her warmly, but with a smile that expressed her emotion "It was always you" Jurina finally spoke when she recovered her breath "I tried to confess through a letter, but I confused your locker with Miyuki-san's and then she offered to help me. You have no idea know. how nervous I was the first time I talked to you, I had to control myself a lot so I didn’t look like an idiot in front of you and pretend I didn’t know you, but actually I was dying to hold you" Mayu's grip around Jurina’s neck grew stronger with every word.

"Jurina ..." Mayu finally pulled her face away, allowing her to see Jurina with her crimson cheeks and sparkling eyes "I like you"

_________

"And now we are dating" Mayu finish talking. It was only necessary for Mayu to set a foot inside the house to be attacked by questions by Miyuki, but even from the beginning it could be seen how things ended, Mayu’s radiant smile betrayed her completely.

Miyuki sighed as she rested her body on Mayu's bed. "My work is done then." She knew Jurina would do the right thing, only she was worth to have her beautiful sister. "Before I forget, take this, it's to you who belongs" Miyuki put on Mayu's hands a small letter that she pulled out from her pocket and then left her room.

Mayu's smile brightened and her heart filled with tenderness and joy as he read the letter that was handwritten with a letter he recognized perfectly.

To Watanabe Mayu

I know this can be very sudden and somewhat strange, but my name is Matsui Jurina from 1-C class. I'm in the feel and track club and I like anime and manga just like you. I know I am two years younger and you still don’t know me but I would love you to do it, because the reason for this letter is to tell you that I like you.


End file.
